Zane
Zane is the white Ninja of Ice and Ninja of Titanium minifigure from the Ninjago theme. He is a robot, or a "Nindroid" as Jay dubbed him, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves, as stated by his "father" (creator), Dr. Julien. He is the main protagonist of the theme's 2014 storyline. He was dubbed the 'Titanium Ninja' by Cyrus Borg and the Ninja after sacrificing himself to save the world. In the 2018 storyline he took on the alias of Snake Jaguar. Description Zane appears in several variations; as a normal ninja, as a DX (Dragon Xtreme) Ninja, as a Microfigure, as a ZX (Zen Xtreme) ninja, as Kendo ninja, an NRG (Energy) ninja, an Elemental ninja, as a Techno ninja, as a Battle Damaged Techno ninja, an Armored ninja, and in his Titanium robes. Zane is actually a robot and because of this, Jay refers to him as a nindroid (ninja-droid), who was built by Dr. Julien. Also in the plot, before he became a ninja, he was shown with the same face and hair piece as well as simple black and white clothing. Sometimes when he is shown before becoming a ninja, he wears a black wetsuit, as shown in LEGO Battles: Ninjago. In Season 3, when Zane became a teacher, he wore a blue vest and tan pants. According to the LEGO Ninjago: Character Encyclopedia, Zane's preferred weapons are the Shurikens of Ice. TRAINING SUIT 'As a normal ninja, Zane had a torso part similar to the classic ninja wrap first used in the Ninja theme in 1998, in white. Zane's face print (which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes,) is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a straight line for a mouth, a line below showing a chin, and two eyebrows pointing downwards. His torso is a white ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front reveals light grey clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of Ice in Ninjago, that also appears on Zane's spinner. Zane's legs in this variation are white with light grey knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. '''DX SUIT ' Zane uses the same face and headgear as his first variation, but utilizes a special torso and legs combination. Zane's DX torso features printing on both the front and back; on the front, a golden depiction of the Ice Dragon. On the back, the name Zane and the ice symbol are printed on in gold. On the legs, a different knot tied to his left is printed. Also on the legs, is a continuation of the Ice Dragon design, here the tail is printed. Zane as a '''microfigure is similar to Zane as a normal ninja but in a smaller scale, which can be found in the Ninjago board game. ZX SUIT His cowl has a golden visor which resembles the top of the ice dragon design. He still wears mostly white, but in ZX form he also wears golden shoulder armor which can hold two katanas in the back. Zane's face is the same as always, but his torso has been updated with the under-robes being white, instead of grey, and having tan embroidering, as well as a printed design of some lightweight armor. On the back is the golden ice dragon symbol, which is absent from the front. Zane's torso pattern continues onto his legs. KENDO ARMOUR He has a helmet with a grill slightly showing his face. He also has the Samurai Warrior's armor on top of his original white ninja outfit- His torso is a white ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front reveals light grey clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of Ice in Ninjago, that also appears on Zane's spinner. Zane's legs in this variation are white with light grey knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. NRG Ninja ' ' T'his for looks like Zane ZX without golden armor. The form is mainly white blue, except for the white hands, with blue silver streaks which are a symbol of his ice power. These streaks are on his back, front, legs, and visor. The Ninjago ice symbol appears on the upper left of his torso . '''Kimono Zane ' He is white, black, and gold and has a new design. His hood is white with a old visor, he has a new torso printing all in white, black, and gold. He has a white belt on, his arms are white, he has black hands, the same face as Zane ZX and has gold markings on his torso. 'Techno Zane ' He wears a white and silver robe. He has plain white legs, a scarf that covers his mouth, and has the same hair as Agent Swipe. On the back, he has a redesigned version of the ice symbol. '''Battle Damaged Zane has the same legs, scarf, symbol, and hair as Techno Zane, but has a opened robe revealing Zane's robotic parts, wires, and his power source. His face shows half of his skin peeled, showing his cybernetic eye. He also has a silver left arm. His robotic parts are silver and gold. His power source is silver with blue energy coming out. However, his power source was blue in the show. Armored Zane has the same legs scarf, symbol, hair, and face as Zane's Techno Robe, but has a silver armor printing, along with robe with an X design. He also uses silver ZX armor. Titanium Zane ''' He is a completely new variation that features a titanium suit with a full ninja hood. Zane himself is made out of Titanium, and has icy blue eyes. The Ice Emperor has a trans-blue head and white torso and legs, all with unique printing; he also comes with light blue hands. He has the same armor and helmet pieces as the Blizzard Warrior and General Vex, but cast in white rather than red or metallic grey. Game Appearances LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane appears in the game, LEGO Battles Ninjago. He is seen as a hero in Ninjago Story Mode and an enemy in Skeleton Story Mode. His normal form shows Zane in his wetsuit. His '''I form shows him in his original Ninja outfit with a silver shurikens. Finally, his II form shows Zane in his Dragon Xtreme outfit with the Shurikens of Ice. He appears in the videos, "Darkness Returns", "The Shurikens of Ice", "Path to the Clouds", "The Confrontation", "The Chain Gang", and "Within Grasp". Spinjitzu Smash In the online game, Zane appeared in only his respective campaign. In Zane's campaign, he and Jay embarked on a quest to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. Smash Creation/Smash DX/Smash Party In the games, Smash Creations, Spinjitzu Smash DX, and Spinjitzu Smash Party, Zane says that he fights for bacon before charging with his fellow ninja to save Nya, implying that he may have a small sense of humor. There is also the possibility that he actually fights for bacon. Spinjitzu Spinball Zane appears in Spinjitzu Spinball as a character in the Ice Clan. Spinjitzu Snakedown Zane appears in Spinjitzu Snakedown in Zen Xtreme outfit with his Shurikens of Ice. In the game, he and the Ninja plan to save Ninjago from the Serpentine. However, Pythor throws them in a portal to the Dark Continent. The Ninja then fight Lord Garmadon, who appears as the boss. The Final Battle In The Final Battle, Zane appears in his Elemental Robe variant with his Elemental Blade. His blade can shoot three straight lines of ice. These can get powered and bounce when Zane's weapon stats go up. His speed and hearts can also be powered up. He can be played by collecting the ice symbol. Ninjago: REBOOTED In Ninjago: REBOOTED, Zane appears in his Techno Robe and uses a silver sword as his weapon. However, he uses his Techno Blade in the final level in Story Mode. In the game, the Ninja are sent on a mission from Sensei Wu to make it to the top of Borg Industries, take the Techno Blades, and free Borg from the Digital Overlord. Rise of the Nindroids In Rise of the Nindroids, Zane appears in his Battle Damaged Techno Robe with his Techno Blade. Although damaged, he still has his normal face. He can be played by crossing a computer with himself on it, being chosen after getting a computer with all the Ninja, or by choosing him with a Wild Card. Zane can shoot shurikens with his Techno Blade, although it takes two hits to kill a Nindroid. He can also perform double-jumps. While doing a second jump, if Zane attacks, he can shoot four shurikens at once. In the game, the Nindroids capture Sensei Wu. The Zane and the Ninja then plan to rescue him. They go to Hiroshi's Labyrinth, Birchwood Forest, New Ninjago City, and finally, Borg Industries. However, all the Ninja except for Kai get captured. Kai, then defeats Cryptor, freeing the Ninja and Sensei Wu. Ninja Code Zane is a playable character in Ninja Code. His appears in his Techno outfits and uses the Techno Blade. In the game, he can use Spinjitzu and hack Nindroid Jet Fighters into NinjaCopters. In the game, Zane must go to the Digiverse and defeat the Digital Overlord. Levels include New Ninjago City, Borg Industries, and the Digiverse. Bosses include General Cryptor, the MechDragon, and the Digital Overlord. LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids Zane appears in the game LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids. He wears his Techno outfit and his weapons are two silver shurikens. However, he becomes golden when he fights the Overlord and uses his Techno Blade. Zane has the abilities to shoot from long distance, put out fire, hack computers, and build. Legendary Battles Zane appears in Legendary Battles, in a level where you must fight the Starteeth and the Leviathan. Fallen Ninja Zane appears as a playable character in Fallen Ninja, which can be unlocked by getting the 3 ice scrolls. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu The Masters of Spinjitzu In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Zane was shown to be discovered by Sensei Wu while he was holding his breath under icy water. He was then brought to Sensei Wu's monastery to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students Jay and Cole. The three later attacked another ninja that they found in the monastery, Kai. Sensei Wu broke up the fight and introduced Kai as the fourth Ninja. Wu then announced to the four Ninjas that the search for The Four Golden Weapons was to begin. He then gave the ninjas their new kimonos and told them about their elemental powers. Zane became the Ninja of Ice. Then the ninjas were sent on a mission to find and collect the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu before Lord Garmadon could. At the Caves of Despair, the location of the Scythe of Quakes, soon after the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they were attacked by an army of Skulkins led by Samukai, the King of The Underworld. Jay noticed while battling that the fighting patterns were similar to the patterns in the training course at the monastery and started going through the motions he had learned from Sensei Wu, and he summoned a tornado of energy corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed Spinjitzu. Zane and the others followed and were also able to perform Spinjitzu. Samukai and his legion retreated, as the Earth Dragon protecting the Scythe appeared behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai used the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapons power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appeared in the cave ceiling, and the ninja manage to escape. As the ninja headed to the Shurikens of Ice, Wu taught them the most powerful move in Spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrived, at their destination, and crashed into the island of ice, where the ninjas entered the frozen plains. The three escaped another dragon, the 2260 Ice Dragon Attack, as Zane was frozen upon contact with the weapons, and the others used him as a snowboard, with the Shurikens of Ice now being in their possession. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climbed a giant chain to the Nunchucks of Lightning. Once they retrieved the Nunchucks, they jumped down from the Floating Ruins to escape the Lightning Dragon, using inventions that Jay had constructed (jet packs with spawn wings) to lower themselves safely to the ground. The ninjas were at such a high altitude that they were able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group went to sleep in the forest. Kai left while the others were asleep because he had been tricked by Garmadon that his kidnapped sister, Nya, is in the forest. Sensei Wu later left to follow Kai, while Zane, Jay, and Cole were still asleep at their camp. Samukai and the army of Skulkins then arrived, stole three of the golden weapons, and tied the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabbed General Nuckal's sword and cut the rope while the Skulkins were not looking. The three ninjas tried to chase the Skulkins as they escaped with the golden weapons in their vehicles, but the Skulkins escaped to the Underworld. After the Skulkins got away, the ninjas went to the Fire Temple seeking help from Kai, but Zane sensed that the Sword of Fire wasn't there any more. Then the Fire Temple opened to reveal Kai and his sister, Nya, on the Fire Dragon. Zane then learned of the sacrifice that Sensei Wu had made to protect the Sword of Fire. The ninjas quickly retrieved their elemental dragons and traveled to the Underworld. While in the Underworld, Zane battled the Skulkins and giant spiders. He witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu in battle and take the Sword of Fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed by the power of the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu all at once, but the combined power of the weapons opened a vortex through space and time which allowed Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Zane then traveled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes, allowed to rest until Lord Garmadon returns. In Flight of the Dragon Ninja, Jay is trying to convince the Ninja that he was the best out of them all after having won in a race with their Dragons beforehand. They decide to hold another race, although Zane objects, claiming they should be training instead, to which Kai assures him that riding their Dragons is a form of training. After Cole wins, Zane says he didn't remember agreeing to the terms before hand. In Battle Between Brothers Zane notices Sensei Wu wearing a new black kimono and tells him it is "most extraordinary." Wu thanks Zane and tells him it has powers against evil and reminds him of the day Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. Rise of the Snakes In Rise of the Snakes, the four ninjas rush to Jamanakai Village to investigate the reports of Lord Garmadon's return. Instead they find Lord Garmadon's son, Lloyd Garmadon, threatening to unleash the mystical Serpentine if he doesn't get all of the candy in town. As the ninjas were leaving they found a scroll in one of the bags on the Fire Dragon, telling that one ninja would rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. The ninjas decided when they got back to the monastery to hold a competition to determine who would become the Green Ninja. Jay was eliminated first, then Zane, and as Kai and Cole were competing the Sword of Fire started a fire in the monastery. Sensei Wu told the ninjas that they were nowhere near the level it took to become the Green Ninja, and that they needed to unlock their golden weapons and find their true potential. In the second episode (Home), Zane is found by the other ninjas to be weird, and is the odd one out. For example, when Zane cooked food and came out wearing a pink apron, the other ninjas started a food fight and embarrassed Zane. Then he went outside and found a falcon trying to communicate with him. Zane followed the falcon and it showed him where Lloyd Garmadon had begun to build his tree-house fortress, commanding the Hypnobrai tribe of Snakes in order to get a foothold in Ninjago. The next day Zane took the other three ninja to the tree house fortress to stop Lloyd. During the battle, Cole, who had been previously hypnotized Skales, was pitched against the ninjas as a distraction while the snakes went to go retrieve their Snake Staff from the monastery. Zane was the one who suggested Jay try to shock Cole out of his trance with lightning. Sensei Wu came and cancelled out the Hypnobrai's powers on Cole using a magic flute, then the ninjas returned to see their monastery only to find it up in flames. When Zane suggested this was a teaching moment, the other ninjas turned on him. Sensei Wu told them to apologize, but just when they were about to, Zane had already flown off on his dragon. Sensei Wu took the ninjas into the desert, where they were stranded without a home. Suddenly Zane returned and said that he hadn't left because of them being upset with him, he had simply seen the falcon again and had followed it. Zane said he had found a new place to live and showed them the ship Destiny's Bounty, which became the ninjas new home. Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya raced into the ship because Zane had made dinner for them. Sensei Wu stayed behind with Zane to speak with him a moment, and told Zane that there was more to him than met the eye. Zane asked if he was destined to become the green ninja but Sensei Wu told him it was too early to tell. In the third episode, Snakebit, Zane helped Kai to renew their new home, Destiny's Bounty by clearing it's rooms. He washed them freezing the walls and floors with ice after which Kai melted them with fire. While fighting the Fangpyre, the Ninja also learned that they can transform their Golden Weapons into vehicles, Zane's being a snowmobile. In Never Trust a Snake, Zane had a dream about the Green Ninja. While telling this to the Ninja during Wu's training, he punished them by making them train until they answer a riddle. The riddle being, "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Zane guessed Tornado of Creation which was incorrect. Later, Zane tries capturing Lloyd and Pythor. He ambushed them in "Darkly's" and ran up the stairs. However, he and Kai fall for a booby trap. After the Ninja captured Lloyd, Zane joked about making him sit in the corner for a century. Wu then decided to take care of Lloyd. In the episode Can of Worms, Lloyd tricked Jay's Training Robot malfunctioned and Jay blamed Zane. Zane and Kai's suits get mixed in the wash, resulting in a pink ninja suit. They figure out that it was Lloyd. Nya discovers the location of the Constrictai and Venomari tombs, so Jay and Kai take on the Venomari while Cole and Zane take on the Constrictai in an attempt to stop Pythor from uniting the Serpentine. Cole and Zane are apprehended by Skalidor, but use the Sacred Flute to defeat him and escape. Kai becomes intoxicated by Venomari venom as the Serpentine ambush them. Cole and Zane arrive on their vehicles to help, but the ninja become cornered. Before facing their demise, they were rescued by a mysterious figure known as Samurai X.The ninja later share this story with Sensei Wu aboard Destiny's Bounty, so Wu tells them to travel to Ninjago City to stop the Serpentine from uniting. The ninja use the power of rumors to their advantage there, but are spotted by Skales. They escape on Zane's Snow Mobile while being pursued by Pythor and Skales. In the episode, The Snake King, the Ninja are led to the center of the colosseum, and Pythor announces another Slither Pit. Just then, Samurai X is also led out. The duel begins and the Samurai throws projectile weapons at them, but they dodge most of them. Pythor makes the game more interesting by tilting the stage and revealing spikes. As the Ninja hang onto Samurai X's exo-suit, he tells them to keep the charade up, and begins flying. However, the suit is too heavy and he ejects himself from the mech, allowing the Ninja to escape safely, much to their anger. As the exo-suit falls to the desert ground, Zane, Jay, and Cole fall and land near each other. In the episode Tick Tock, he once again saw the Falcon, and he took the ninja through all of Ninjago with him to follow the falcon. The other ninjas got tired and stayed behind to rest, but Zane continued to follow the falcon. After he reached a snowy wood, the falcon sparked, and he discovered it was a robot. Soon after, he defeated a robot that was supposed to protect the wood from "Treehorns," and found an old house. In the house, he found that it was the house he had lived in before, and found the blueprints that his father had made to build Zane. That was when he discovered that he was a robot, or Nindroid, as Jay dubbed him. When the ninjas found him, he opened up his chest, revealing the switches and cords inside himself. The other ninjas were shocked. He wanted to stay in the house for a moment and had the other ninjas wait outside for a moment, then he flipped the memory switch on after the others left. He then remembered everything about his past. He remembered his creator, Dr. Julien and how he taught him to walk, cook, and play. Then he discovered that Julien died, and before that he turned off his memory switch, which is the reason why Zane never remembered anything about his past. When Zane found out that he rushed outside to tell his friends. Instead he found the other ninjas being defeated by the Treehorns, and helped them. After recovering his memories, he felt stronger, and was able to unlock his full potential, defeating the Treehorns in his NRG form. In Once Bitten Twice Shy, he, Kai and Cole go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park to stop the Serpentine from having the Hypnobrai fang-blade. But he accidentally froze himself, Kai, and Cole. At the end he says Nya fooled him. He never guessed that Nya was the samurai. Kai then talked about a conversation about that who they thought was the best would be the green ninja. Cole said draw on a blank, Jay said that why would they say that, and Zane said that that the conversation was not in his data base. In the episode Day of the Great Devourer (Episode 13), Zane gets half of his face torn off by the Great Devourer, partially revealing his robotic face when the Devourer destroyed the Ultra Sonic Raider at Ed and Edna's Scrap & Junk. The Final Battle In Darkness Shall Rise, the Ninja are house hunting. The only house they can afford turns out to be a one bedroom, one half bath apartment without lighting. Jay and Kai argue they need a better place to train Lloyd, and agree to buy an expensive hero suite that's out of their price range. To help pay for this, Zane takes on a job as a professional chef. While fighting snakes, Zane shows the ninja that they can use makeshift weapons. In Double Trouble, Zane realizes that the school was originally made for evil, there must be hidden passages. He saves ninjas and teachers by opening a door that leads to a safe location, which is dark and full of spiders, where Zane turns his head into a light lamp, which is his new ability revealed there. In Ninjaball Run, Zane realizes that "Darnagom" is just an anagram of "Garmadon" and that Lord Garmadon is trying to destroy the dojo so Lloyd will have no where to train. Along with other ninjas, he enters the race in Ultrasonic Raider. When they get to the ice forest, he fights Serpentine on the top of vehicle. He avoids Rattla's hypnotizing attacks by spinning his head and confusing him. In the episode Child's Play, Zane, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundle, and at the end of the episode he and the other Ninja returned to normal and Lloyd matures. In the episode The Last Voyage, Zane and the rest of the ninja sail to an island with a prison tower. When the ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Inside he seats them and haves a robot serve them tea. There, Dr. Julien tells Zane what happened after his apparent death. After Dr. Julien turned off Zane's memory switch, he really did pass away, but Samukai revived with a special elixir in return that he create the Skeleton Army's vehicles. When Dr. Julien refused, Samukai locked him in the prison tower with a Leviathan to keep guard, promising the doctor if he did what he said, he would see Zane again. However, time passed and Dr. Jullien wondered if he'd ever see Zane again. After he finished telling his story, the Leviathan comes and sends out a tentacle with eyes to check on Dr. Julien, while the others hide. After it goes away, Dr. Julien and the ninja work together to fix the Bounty's rocket boosters. As the Bounty takes off, the Leviathan grabbed the ship. Zane jumped into the water and freed the creature from its chains using star teeth. Freed, the Leviathan lets the Bounty go, they fly off to the Island of Darkness. When they get to the Island of Darkness, they soon find Garmadon's camp on it. Zane spots his crashed Falcon inside and rushes down. He retrieves it, but Stone Warriors spot him and ninja's plan gets ruined. When they find the Temple of Light, just like other ninjas, Zane gets his new outfit and ice elemental blade, as well as new powers which he uses in a fight with Stone warriors in the temple. In Return of the Overlord, he and other ninjas try to stop Nya who has turned evil by Garmadon, without hurting her. Zane does that perfectly when he freezes her with his ice elemental blade in a ball and leaves her. In Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, Zane sees his falcon who leads ninjas to the Temple of Light again, where Lloyd finds Golden Mech that leads him to the city, where the final battle with Overlord begins. When Jay and Cole get infected by dark energy, Zane stands back to fight them, but soon he gets corrupted in darkness too. After Lloyd defeats the Overlord and light gets back to the land, Zane and all other people get back to normal. REBOOTED * In The Surge, the Ninja became teachers at Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys and renamed it Sensei Wu's Youth Academy. In the episode, students enjoyed electrifying Zane with a strange remote control, but Cole stopped them. During break, Nya announced that the Ninja got a clearance to go to Borg Industries. When they arrived to the Borg Industries, P.I.X.A.L. came and greeted Zane. They started to have feelings for each other and P.I.X.A.L. scanned him. As P.I.X.A.L. leaded the children for their field trip, Zane and the Ninja went to see Cyrus Borg, the inventor of New Ninjago City. Later, Cyrus Borg revealed that Zane's father Dr. Julien had died. Cyrus Borg gave the Ninja a statue and warned them that they must go. Soon, the system got corrupted by the Overlord and Ninjas discovered the Techno-blades. At first, they couldn't activate them, but Zane found out how to use them after hacking the Hover Copter and turning it into the NinjaCopter. The Ninja then discoved that the Digital Overlord was seeking Lloyd's golden powers escaped. Along with other ninjas, he got to Garmadon's monastery in Art of the Silent Fist, where he was forced to stay alone in the forest protecting Techno-blades. However P.I.X.A.L got corrupted with Overlord virus and attacked him. Zane defeated her and hack her with her Techno Blade, making her good again. Soon, the Digital Overlord's Nindroid Army attacked the place, his body got damaged in battle but P.I.X.A.L repaired him. Later ninjas got to the power station, where Zane sees that General Cryptor is trying to destroy P.I.X.A.L. He saved her by fighting him, but Cryptor uses his cloaking ability to defeat him, throwing his Techno-blade one floor down. However, General Cryptor failed to destroy him after he got shut-down after the loss of electric power. Then P.I.X.A.L got turned off too, without any way to bring her back. In Blackout, Zane gave half of his heart power source to P.I.X.A.L., bringing her back to life. But then he realized that he will not be able to do Spinjitzu with just half of his heart, so he had to spin with P.I.X.A.L to defeat Nindroids. In The Curse of the Golden Master, Zane went underground to find Serpentine with other Ninjas. However, they found out the Serpentine were now harmless and Pythor was still alive. In Enter the Digiverse, the Borg tells the Ninja that the Digital Overlord is in the Digiverse, a futuristic video game. The Ninja play the game and defeat the Overlord. In Codename: Arcturus, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. tried to figure out what Codename: Arcturus is. Zane has to do with the Golden Weapons. Once the Ninja make it the Ouroboris, they discover it is a rocket and get on to prevent the Overlord from becoming the Golden Master. In The Void, the Ninja discovered that they are on the ship's gasoline tank. However, the Ninja also discovered that there are four astronaut suits on Arcturus. Zane went after them, since he was the only one who could survive without oxygen. Zane gave the Ninja astronaut outfits and got them out of the gasoline tank, but Nindroids also discovered their presence. General Cryptor landed on a planet, where they took the Golden Weapon (which had become a glowing mass of energy) and left, leaving the Ninja on the planet with Arcturus destroyed. In The Titanium Ninja, Zane and the Ninja returned to Ninjago to defeat the Golden Master. After landing with the NinjaCopter, Zane went to Ninjago City, but the Overlord threatened to defeat him and the Ninja with a giant Spinjitzu tornado. The Ninja managed to escape to the Temple of Fortitude, where Zane gets his Armored Robes. The Overlord then captured the Ninja in a giant web, but Zane arrived and sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. However, he got stuck inside the system at Borg Industries, just like the Digital Overlord. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. The Tournament of Elements In Shadow of Ronin it is revealed that the mercenary Ronin captured him after he rebuilt himself of titanium, to be sold to Master Chen. In The Invitation, it is revealed that Zane had been imprisoned on Chen's Island and drained of his ice powers, imprisoned in the crime lord's dungeon. In the episode Versus, has a dream of the Titanium Dragon, but is woken up by P.I.X.A.L.'s voice from another room. He escapes from his cell and goes there, only to see that P.I.X.A.L. has been scraped with only her hard-drive remaining onto a computer. Zane installed P.I.X.A.L.'s consciousness into his system. However, Clouse finds out Zane has escaped and prisons him in stronger chains. In episode The Forgotten Element Kai restored Zane's stolen element of ice, after destroying Chen's Staff.Chen's Staff on Ninjago Wiki Possession Skybound The Dark Island Trilogy/Day of the Departed In Day of the Departed Zane goes to visit a statue of his father, Dr. Julien, after parting ways from his fellow Ninja. While there paying his respects, he is attacked by a group of revived Nindroids led by Cryptor, who seeks to eliminate Zane so that he can return to life in Zane's place. Zane attempts to escape using Airjitzu, but finds that their shared programming allows Cryptor to emulate all of his moves, though he succeeds in dispatching Cryptor's minions. Locked in a grapple with Cryptor, Zane does the one thing Cryptor thinks he won't do-give up-and sends Cryptor tumbling to his second and final demise. He then reunites with the other Ninja and, upon learning what has happened, flies with them to aid Cole at the Temple of Airjitzu, which upon being purified is made the new base of the Ninja. Hands of Time Following the events of Day of the Departed, Zane and his friends are forced to contend with the menace of the Time Twins. During the initial deployment of their Vermillion soldiers, Zane attempts to protect Cyrus Borg but is knocked out by the twins. He is for a time incapacitated, and upon recovering finds that P.I.X.A.L. is not responsive to his hails. He joins the Ninja in rescuing various captives taken by the Vermillion and attempting to stop the Iron Doom, but is unsuccessful. The Time Twins' alterations to history result in him becoming a lifeless mannequin, but fortunately the timeline is restored to normal by Kai, Nya, and Wu. Sons of Garmadon A year after the disappearnce of Master Wu and the Time Twins, Zane and Kai engage the Mechanic in battle before reuniting with their teammates to address the threat of the Sons of Garmadon. In the process of investigating the villains, Zane uses his holographic disguise abilities to pose as a would be member, Snake Jaguar. He later learns that P.I.X.A.L. is the new Samurai X, and is quite content to have her in a physical form once again. Hunted Zane becomes trapped in the First Realm with his original teammates and Wu, who has regressed to childhood after his time travel escapades. March of the Oni Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Cole travel to a ceremony at the Ninjago docks, where they are presented with a new-if glitchy-''Destiny's Bounty 3.0. Later, the Ninja are told about the legend of the Oni, and set out to warn the people of Ninjago City in their new craft. When the Oni invade, the Ninja are forced to recruit Emperor Garmadon to help them, and P.I.X.A.L. remains behind to help him and Lloyd while the other Ninja answer a distress call. All three are successfully recovered, but the apparent loss of Cole during the rescue mission leaves Zane angry, particularly at the unfeeling Garmadon. He later joins his teammates in fighting off the Oni attack on the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and later in forming a Tornado of Creation to stop the Oni once and for all. Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu Some months later, Zane and his fellow Ninja had become somewhat lax in the absence of any threats, much to the annoyance of Master Wu. After enduring a grueling battery of his efforts to get them back into shape, the Ninja decided to seek out some tasks of their own. However, with various villains either incarcerated, missing, or deceased, Ninjago City was enjoying a period of peace. Luckily, the Ninja soon saw a news broadcast involving an ancient pyramid discovered by Clutch Powers, the interior of which would require Ninja skills to explore safely. Using the new Land Bounty, Zane and his comrades entered the Desert of Doom, only to encounter seeral monstrous beetles that attacked them. Zane was forced to enter the digestive tract of the largest in order to retrieve a vital component of the Land Bounty, but succeeded. He and his comrades then made it to the pyramid, where they joined a reluctant Clutch Powers in exploring the pyramid. Unfortunately, Zane's translation of hieroglyphics came too late to stop Jay from unlocking a tomb within the pyramid, freeing the Serpentine sorceress Aspheera. Aspheera stole Kai's elemental powers and trapped the Ninja in the pyramid, which began to fill with lava as she made her way towards Ninjago City. Despite being chained together, the Ninja managed to escape, though it was only the timely arrival of P.I.X.A.L. in the ShuriCopter that prevented their demise. Determining that Aspheera was headed to the Ninjago History Museum, the Ninja got their ahead of her. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, they were unable to stop her from claiming the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu housed there. Learning of the existence of a second scroll, Zane joined Nya and Lloyd in attempting to recover it from the Adventurer's Club. After asking for the scroll and attempting to pose as Clutch failed to get them the artifact, the trio broke into the club. Evading both club security and various dangerous artifacts, they succeeded in obtaining the scroll, and traveled back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. There they engaged in a ferocious battle with Aspheera and her forces, with Zane ultimately achieving victory by encasing them all in ice. Unfortunately, Aspheera managed to get off one final blast which struck Zane, seemingly destroying him. However, upon being confronted, Aspheera revealed that she had not destroyed Zane, but banished him to the Never-Realm, a fate she had intended for Wu. Wu thus determined to travel there and rescue him after breaking the news to the Ninja. However, his students took it upon themselves to do so, and traveled to the Never-Realm without Wu. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Zane is one of the protagonists of the film, in which-as in the early seasons of the show-he is the White Ninja. Notes * He is the only ninja with his own theme music in ''Masters of Spinjitzu. * When the ninjas turn into kids in Episode 18, the ninja ask Zane if they were in a dream and Zane says Nindroids don't dream, yet in Episode 4 he had a dream. ** Similarly, in episode 14, he states Venomari venom doesn't affect him, however in episode 12, it did. (It's possible that his program adapted to the venom.) * Zane may be based on Data, the pale-skinned android from Star Trek: The Next Generation. * His battle-damaged 2014 variant is exclusive to the NinjaCopter. * Zane's creator is Dr. Julien, who served the role of his father. *It was stated by P.I.X.A.L. that Zane's father built him from scrap parts, and yet inherits an energy source unlike any other form of technology. *Zane along with Lloyd appear in the most sets in their 2014 variants. *Zane has the most 2014 variants than any other character (a Techno-Robe variant, a battle-damaged variant, and a Titanium Ninja variant). *After reviving P.I.X.A.L with half of his energy source, he is unable to perform Spinjitzu unless partnered with her. This changes when he rebuilds himself as the Titanium Ninja. *Zane sacrifices himself in the eighth episode of Season 3 and is dubbed the Titanium Ninja by Cyrus Borg and a statue of him is raised. *Apparently Zane did not entirely die as P.I.X.A.L. went to the factory line and Zane's voice said "Are we compatible now?" but the only things that she heard in the office is things that they had already said, but Zane never said that and the voice was digitized. *His shield is the same one used on the Gungan Warrior. *The inside of his torso has changed from the past seasons to season 3. Originally, his inside had switches that allowed certain functions. *Zane's last name is revealed to be Roberts in the Ninjago Exclusive Blooper Reel. * In episode 36 when Master Chen drained Karloff of his elemental power he used ice against him, indicating that before Zane was locked up on Chen's Island, Chen had drained him of his elemental power. * In season 2 episode 10; "The Last Voyage", Zane asks Dr. Julien to remove his memory switch, telling him he wants to remember his life. After that, his interior robot body looks a lot different in season 3, where there is now a blue power core. This could imply that Dr. Julien added new things to Zane and altered him when he removed the memory switch. * In season 2 episode 12; "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", Dr. Julien tells Zane that a part of him will always be with him. It could be the falcon he is talking about, but perhaps also the elemental power of ice he supposedly had, now passed down to Zane. * In more recent seasons it is stated that the elemental powers the Ninja and others possess comes from the first elemental masters, but Zane was built by his father, which means that he can't be a descendant from the original human master of ice. A possible explanation is that his father was a descendant himself, or his power lies with his mysterious power source. * In his titanium form, there is a happy face marking on Zane's face along with the letters "PXL" backwards. This may indicate his new digital connection to P.I.X.A.L. after being rebuilt. * He is the only ninja to have printing on both sides of his head. * Zane's elemental symbol is the Kanji character "山", meaning "Ice" * His battle damaged variant is similar to the battle damaged terminator because one hand is damaged and half of his face is revealing his robot form. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants |img7=NRGZane.png |txt7=NRG Zane |img8=Kimono Robes Zane.jpg |txt8=Elemental Zane |img9=Zane_2014.PNG |txt9=Techno Robe |img10=Zane2014yay.png |txt10=Techno Robe |img11=ZaneTitanium.jpg |txt11=Armored Robes |img12=Zane2.0.png |txt12=Zane 2.0 |img13=70751 Zane.jpg |txt13=Deepstone |img14=Swkvml555c7b8ebe6f2.jpg |txt14=Airjitzu |img15=ZaneSkybound.png |txt15= Skybound |img16 = Zane (S7).png |txt16 = Day of the Departed |img17=Zane (Techno 2016-2).png |txt17= Day of the Departed |img18 = Zane (Tournament).png |txt18 = Tournament Zane |img19 = 70624_zane.png |txt19 = Hands of Time |img20 = Zane.jpeg |txt20 = The LEGO Ninjago Movie |img21 = Zane_(The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie).jpg |txt21 = Ninja (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img22 = Zane_(The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie.png |txt22 = Ninja (Without Mask) (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img23 =Njo393.png |txt23 = Sons of Garmadon |img24 =njo396.png |txt24 = Snake Jaguar |img25 = Njo405.png|txt25 = Spinjitzu Master |img26 =Zane S9.jpg |txt26 =Hunted |img27 = DMSuitZane.png |txt27 = Dragon Masters |img28 = njo494.png |txt28 = Legacy |img29=njo537.png |txt29=Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu |img30=njo545.png |txt30=Zane FS |img31=njo535.png |txt31=Zane FS (Spinjitzu Slam) |img32=Ice Emperor.png |txt32=Ice Emperor |img33=71708 alt6 (2).jpg |txt33=Pink Avatar }} Nonphysical Appearances ;2011: * 2113 Zane (Normal) * 2171 Zane DX (DX) * 2260 Ice Dragon Attack (DX) * 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo (Normal) * 30080 Ninja Glider (Normal) * 2506 Skeleton Monster Truck (Normal) * 2507 Fire Temple (Normal) * 3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) ;2012: * 9440 Venomari Shrine (ZX) * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) * 9446 Destiny’s Bounty (Kendo) * 9563 Kendo Zane (Kendo) * 30086 Zane (ZX) * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) * 9590 NRG Zane (NRG) * 9554 Zane ZX (ZX) ;2013: * 70504 Garmatron (Kimono) ;2014: * 70724 NinjaCopter (Battle-damaged Techno Robe) * 70726 Destructoid (Techno Robe) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Armored Robe) ;2015: * 70730 Chain Cycle Ambush (Airjitzu) * 70737 Titan Mech Battle (Deepstone) * 70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer (Airjitzu) * 70748 Titanium Dragon (Titanium Ninja/Zane 2.0) * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Deepstone) * 71217 Ninjago Zane Fun Pack (Titanium Ninja/Zane 2.0) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #7 ;2016: * 70603 Raid Zeppelin (Airjitzu Ver. 2) * 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider (Summer 2016) * 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler (Summer 2016 with hair) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #17 (Titanium) ;2017: * 70615 Fire Mech * 70616 Ice Tank * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon * 70618 Destiny's Bounty * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #24 and #31 ;2018: * 10755 Zane's Ninja Boat Pursuit (Sons of Garmadon) * 70636 Zane - Spinjitzu Master (Movie) * 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar (Sons of Garmadon) * 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters (as Snake Jaguar) * 70648 Zane - Dragon Master * 70652 Stormbringer (Hunted) * 70655 Dragon Pit (Hunted) ;2019: * 70661 Spinjitzu Zane (Legacy) * 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (Legacy) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy) * 70673 Shuricopter * 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor (Ice Emperor) * 70683 Spinjitzu Slam - Zane (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #57 (Sons of Garmadon robe and head, Legacy hood) ;2020; * 40374 Golden Zane Accessory Set (Golden Legacy) * 71708 Gamer's Market (Avatar Pink) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #61 (Ice Emperor) ; Key Chains * 853100 Zane Key Chain (Normal) * 851352 Titanium Ninja Zane Key Chain (Titanium Ninja/Zane 2.0) ; Books * LEGO Ninjago: Official Guide * LEGO Ninjago: Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Ninjago: Character Encyclopedia * LEGO Ninjago: The Visual Dictionary ; Comics * The Challenge of Samukai * Mask of the Sensei * Rise of the Serpentine * Tomb of the Fangpyre * Kingdom Of The Snakes * Warriors of Stone * Stone Cold * Destiny of Doom * Night of the Nindroids * Who is the Phantom Ninja? * Comet Crisis ;TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Prologue *** Way of the Ninja *** The Golden Weapon *** King of Shadows *** Weapons of Destiny ** Mini-Movies *** Flight of the Dragon Ninja *** The New Masters of Spinjitzu *** Battle Between Brothers ** Season 1 *** Rise of the Snakes *** Home *** Snakebit *** Never Trust a Snake *** Can of Worms *** The Snake King *** Tick Tock *** Once Bitten, Twice Shy *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Green Ninja *** All of Nothing *** Rise of the Great Devourer *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** Darkness Shall Rise *** Pirates vs. Ninja *** Double Trouble *** Ninjaball Run *** Child's Play *** Wrong Place, Wrong Time *** The Stone Army *** The Day Ninjago Stood Still *** The Last Voyage *** Island of Darkness *** The Last Hope *** Return of the Overlord ** Season 3 *** The Surge *** The Art of the Silent Fist *** Blackout *** The Curse of the Golden Master *** Enter the Digiverse *** Codename: Arcturus *** The Void *** The Titanium Ninja ** Season 4 *** The Invitation *** Only One Can Remain (Mentioned) *** Versus *** Ninja Roll *** Spy for a Spy *** Spellbound ** Season 5 *** Winds of Change *** Ghost Story *** Stiix and Stones *** The Temple on Haunted Hill *** Peak-a-Boo *** Kingdom Come *** The Crooked Path *** Grave Danger *** Curseworld, Part I *** Curseworld, Part II ** Season 6 *** Infamous *** Public Enemy Number One *** Enkrypted *** Misfortune Rising *** On a Wish and a Prayer *** Operation Land Ho! *** The Way Back ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** The Hands of Time *** The Hatching *** A Time of Traitors *** Scavengers *** A Line in the Sand *** The Attack' *** Secrets Discovered *** Pause and Effect *** Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea *** Lost in Time ** Season 8 *** The Mask of Deception *** The Jade Princess *** The Oni and the Dragon *** Snake Jaguar *** Dead Man's Squall *** The Quiet One *** Game of Masks *** Dread on Arrival *** True Potential *** Big Trouble, Little Ninjago ** Season 9 *** Firstbourne *** Iron and Stone *** Radio Free Ninjago *** How to Build a Dragon *** The Gilded Path *** Two Lies, One Truth *** The Weakest Link *** Saving Faith *** Lessons for a Master *** Green Destiny ** Season 10 *** "The Darkness Comes" *** "Into the Breach" *** "The Fall" *** "Endings" ** Season 11 ;Magazines * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Lessons of the Dojo! * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 5 2013 - Beware the Nindroids * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2014 - Battle in the Skies Video Game Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game * LEGO Worlds Movie Appearances * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Quotes Gallery Zanedim.png|Dimensions Bio pic6A5FEDB08FFC8C56304266E6F1F183E0.jpg|Zane Spinjitzu Zane ZX-2.png|Zane ZX Spinjitzu Zane In TV Room.png|Zane in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Zane_after_a_food_fight.png|Zane after a food fight Zane Throwing Shurikens.png|Zane DX throwing the Shurikens of Ice Kendo Zane Fighting.png|Kendo Zane Zane's Snowmobile Transform.png|Zane's Snowmobile Pinky.png|Zane in a pink suit. Zane ZX.png|Zane ZX Robo-Zane.jpg|Zane revealed as a Nindroid. Zane5.png|Zane with half of his face peeled off. KidZane.png|Zane as a kid Screen Shot 2012-10-25 at 5.48.29 PM.png|Zane in his Kimono Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.46.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.41.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.37.23 PM.png Ninjago continues.jpg|Zane representing the continuation of Ninjago in 2014. Q4hR4ArK924.jpg|Zane's blueprints ZANETECHNOBLADES.jpg|Zane's 2014 weapon blueprint InsideZane.png|Inside Zane Zane2014 .png|CGI RebootedGame.jpg|Zane in the Rebooted Online Game i smell..jpg|Zane in the Digiverse turning Gold. Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 1.51.40 PM.png|2015 Titaniumdragonfigs_kindlephoto-167737263.jpg|A front view of his 2015 outfit Zane preview.jpeg|In the 2015 outfit on the Show. ZaneFunPack1.jpg Screen25.PNG|In LEGO Dimensions Zane 2HY.jpg Lego dimensions-1.jpg Colezane.png|Cole with Zane Zane & Nindroid.png|Zane fighting a Nindroid in LEGO Dimensions Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg NinjaTeam.jpg MoS 64 team rescue.jpg 12479262 1552243545098409 816283152 n.jpg KV.png Jay, Zane and Samurai X (Lost in Time).jpg Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie.png|Zane in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Zane Came Back.png Captain Soto Speaks with the Ninja.png Heroes' hugging.png Zane and Samurai X (Lost in Time).png Zane and Mr. E.jpg Zane with Mr. E And Ultra Violet.png Zane in Motorcycle Race.jpg Zane, Mr. E and Ultra Violet.png Party Time with the Ninja..png Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay (Lessons for a Master).png|The Ninja's answer came. No Good for Kai, Zane and Jay.jpg Zane, Faith, and Jet Jack (Ep. 93).png Kai and Nya (March of the Oni).png Titanium Zane vs Nindroid Prisoner.png Zane run..png|Zane running up an ice path. Zane riding (Night time).png ZaneNew.png|In LEGO Dimensions Legacy Zane 2019.png Ninja Swimsuits.png I'm really sorry Sensei Wu.png Vex's not threat anymore.jpg From LEGO Battles: Ninjago zane ninjago.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane stage 1.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane stage 1-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane stage 2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane stage 2-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane stage 3.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Zane stage 3-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago The LEGO Ninjago Movie TLNM Official Photo 2.jpeg LEGO Worlds Movie Zane.jpeg|Movie Zane in LEGO Worlds. Vehicles/Dragons E 2260 detail 3 large.jpg|Ice Dragon 94452.jpg|Snowmobile (2012) 70504 alt4.png|Spider-Mech 63cb4b2f7d4d2be99fc85d5f37ca5f6a.png|NinjaCopter Titanium Dragon1.jpg|Titanium Dragon Lego Ninjago Titan Mech Battle 8.jpg|Titan Mech Lego Ninjago Chain Cycle Ambush 5.jpg|Glider 70603e.jpg 61NgHj1JdtL._SL1200_.jpg|Titanium Ninja Tumbler LEGO-70616-Ice-Tank-Vehicle-1024x700.jpg|Ice Tank Zanw Bike2.jpg 52697826_Alt01.jpg|Juniors Boat NoImage.png|Ice Dragon (nonphysical) NoImage.png|Snowmobile (2019) NoImage.png|Shuricopter Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011